


一个只有现在的故事(蓝银同人)

by PrayerForR



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayerForR/pseuds/PrayerForR





	一个只有现在的故事(蓝银同人)

\- 这是并不存在的温柔之后的故事.  
\- ooc与R(我)同在  
\- 不在意ooc的话.,这个故事没有雷点.  
\- 那么我们开始吧.,这个并不存在的温柔之后的有关现在的故事.

 

八月.,是个听到就会联想到夏日丶烈阳丶高温丶蝉鸣丶汗水...等等的季节.在这样的天气里.,会在街上走的人应该没有是闲来无事便随便走走的吧.?有的话.,那还真不是普通人.

宽敞的客厅以灰蓝色为主.,太阳光透过有一面墙之大的落地窗照射进来.,然而在到达地板之际便被室内的低温冷却下来.这是一个有时下年轻人钟爱的以简约丶时尚丶突出个性的客厅.家具以在精不在多的实用性为主.比如这个大到躺三个成年男性都有余的L型转角灰色沙发.,此时躺着一具裹着黑色羽毛被.,只露了点白色头发的人.,还依然空荡荡的感觉.  
裹成条状型的白发人在沙发时而左右翻滚.,时而前后蠕动.,折腾了十分钟后.,白发人终于从羽毛被里窜了出来.,上半身的黑色浴袍凌乱的半挂在身.,皮肤原本就白皙的他在黑色的衬托下显得更加苍白.微隆起的紧实光滑的胸肌露出了一大半.,顺延着下去能看见同样等级的腹肌.,再继续往下是若隐若现的紧致侧腰.然而这名男子并不在意自己是否春光以现.,现在的他的脸没有了平日里云淡风轻丶无人可驭的疏离感.双眉紧皱至快要交错.,唇齿禁闭.,透白的脸颊轻轻的颤抖着.一阵看不见却能用精神感受到的压迫力骤然而降.  
"怎么了.?银."客厅门口在压迫力出现时就已经站着一位下半身裹着浴巾.,从头到脚还滴着水的强壮男人.  
市丸银看着这基本等于没穿的湿淋淋的男人.,无声地掩面叹息.  
"银.?"男人走到市丸银身边坐下.,帮他将浴袍穿好.,系带.  
"换了..."市丸银把脸藏在双手下.,声音痛苦哽咽.  
"换什么.?"男人有点抓不住市丸银话语的主体.,伸手把他的脸抬起来.,凝视着.  
市丸银瞪着认真端详他的男人.,气到用手捶了下沙发背.因为他真的很气自己这会儿分心的想着眼前的男人竟如此性感.明明有更重要的事要谈.!他一边说"放开"一边试图拉开与男人宛如唇贴唇的距离.,却被男人轻易压制住.再加大力气.,男人也跟着加大力气控制住他.  
"银."男人温柔低沉像哄小孩儿般的嗓音唤着突然闹脾气的市丸银.  
"换沙发.!"市丸银认命的放弃挣扎.,生无可恋地在男人怀里坐着.  
男人右手手指卷弄着市丸银清爽的发丝.,"不舒服.?"  
"恩."  
男人的左手放开市丸银的手.,直接在他平坦的小腹上来回摩挲.,然后搂住"不喜欢.?"  
"恩."市丸银扭动下身子.,在男人怀里找个舒适点靠着.被男人慵懒无害的声音弄得有点瞌睡.音都是从鼻子里哼哼出来的.  
"为什么.?"男人很满足地看着亲近自己的市丸银.,右手从发丝移到了他的耳朵.,轻捏揉弄耳垂.,手指轻刮耳廓.  
市丸银很享受身体被温暖被轻抚的感觉.,转头将脸埋于男人的颈窝.,把右耳彻底暴露在男人手中.舒服之时还会用脸蹭一下男人的脖子."太大了.,都是空的.,睡着不舒服."  
男人的右手随着市丸银声音的变化变动着抚弄方式.侧头低垂.,用嘴唇有一下没一下的碰触着他的嘴角."这又不是床.,睡这里做什么.?"  
"...偶尔不是会睡在这里吗.?"市丸银感受着彼此呼吸的拍打.,想起了片刻前的亲密.,脸颊和耳朵都泛起了粉意.原来身体舒适可以降低生气率啊...  
"呵呵."男人没控制好情绪笑出声了.,随即左手从他的腰际一点点如羽毛拂过身体向上移动.,右手下滑到他纤长的脖颈慢慢来回轻触.,舌尖偶尔在碰触到他的嘴角时滑出.发现他依旧沉浸在自己的手中时.,男人才放下心.这是他第一次在结合以外的时间对自己说撒娇的话做撒娇的事.,可不想破坏了这分初体验."我每次都抱着你.,怎么会空.?刚刚好这沙发."  
男人的声音和手就像带着魔力.,把市丸银揉得越来越软.,越来越沉迷其中而不自知.懒洋洋地鼻音溢出."你不在的时候我也会睡这里啊..."双唇在说话之中无意间夹到男人的舌尖.,由内部被温暖的舒适感是体外无法体会到的醉人.市丸银不满足于唇舌相接.,想更加直接被温暖.,所以他用舌尖回应着男人."换了吧..."  
男人没有回答市丸银.,只是愈发陶醉地看着市丸银在自己颈边闭着双眼享受的模样.,视线转移到突然被回应的舌尖.,男人清晰地感受到自己全身毛孔大开的叫嚣.恋人可爱的舌头喜欢着自己.,男人被这个事实彻底拉进了欲望的深渊.,双手不再如前般温柔无欲.左手伸进市丸银的浴袍内.,大张旗鼓地感受着他略比一般人低的体温和细腻轻薄的皮肤.右手大拇指和其他四指分开卡住他的下颌向上抬起.,吻着他的唇.,在舌尖滑出来时吸住往自己的口腔里带.,每一次只带一点点.,每一次都一点点的更加靠近自己的理想地带.  
被这样不带重量的挑逗.,市丸银是第一次.整个人都陷入迷茫顺从的状态.,甚至舒服到起了鸡皮疙瘩."蓝染..."无意识地呢喃出口.,全身都躺进蓝染的怀里.  
蓝染眼睛向后撇了一下.,发现市丸银并没有睁开眼后又将视线集中在他开始轻喘的口和浴袍下加快起伏的胸腹.还不够.,蓝染把市丸银的舌头含在嘴里吸吮玩弄.,不让它回到自己的巢穴.待市丸银开始挣扎.,蓝染才让他的舌头离开.不知何时溢出来的唾液已经顺着他仰着的脖颈来到了喉结.喉结突然上下滑动了几下.,原来是他在吞咽还没来得及流出来的唾液.蓝染惩罚似地舔了舔他的下唇和下颌.,侧身弯下腰由下至上再由上至下舔舐着他嘴唇与脖颈之间唾液的痕迹.,如此往复三次.,最终在蛊惑了自己如此做的喉结处开始了唇齿舌对它的侵略.  
市丸银被蓝染的执拗弄到浑身酥麻.,脖颈在蓝染右手的带领下向后弯曲着.,舌头卷吸着蓝染擅自放进来的食指.胸部的快感点也在蓝染左手的扭扯捻捏下单方面的亢奋着.过于舒服.,唾液分泌得越快.市丸银感到吞咽有些难受.,多试了几次后小声抱怨"蓝染...蓝染..."扭着身体想要坐起来.  
蓝染在市丸银的争取下,.嘴巴放开了已经被他疼爱到红了一大片的脖颈.,但是左手并没有停止对他胸部进一步蚕食.,而是加快了轻重急缓的频率.右手放松向后延伸的力道.,市丸银终于能抬起头.,就在他刚要下咽之时.,蓝染低头覆盖住他的唇.,舌头毫不迟疑地攻了进去.,无视他扭动的身体.,在他的口腔里大肆倾占.,尝着他口腔里每个部位每颗牙齿的味道.,强行将自己的唾液送入他的口腔里.直到实在装不下时.,才放开了他的唇."吞下去.,银"蓝染伸出舌头舔着自己嘴唇边不知是他俩谁的唾液.,将欲望通过视线刻进了市丸银的双眼里.他听话的蠕动咽喉.,却仍是有一些从无力紧闭的唇缝中流了下来.  
市丸银在蓝染的眼里看到了火热燃烧的欲望.,连带着自己也被烧了起来.左胸从疼痛到舒服再到疼痛.,现在已经麻木了.正是这分麻木让自己的右胸开启了想要被安慰被凌虐的开关.,越忍耐越强烈.市丸银转身正对着帮自舔着唇边颌边还未干掉的唾液的人.,他抬眼看着变换了动作的自己.,眼带笑意.,勾引意味的笑意.市丸银放低身子.,与他平视.,终于输给了欲望.睁开眼双手抚上他的胸腹.,念魔咒般地呼唤着"蓝染丶蓝染..."  
蓝染看着被激情而出的泪水所晕湿的双眸.,灰蓝色的眼珠散发着迷蒙的光.焦点涣散却在努力地集中于自己.不再冰冷的身体已经变得有些烫人.双手不耐烦地在自己身上游走.,手心的汗都浸到了自己的皮肤下.  
"银.,我在."蓝染的吻落于市丸银额间的碎发.,双唇将几缕发丝含于口中吮吸.贴着他燥热的皮肤一路来到了鼻尖.,张开嘴轻咬几下.,又一路变成吻来到了右眼.在接触的瞬间.,他的眼皮像害怕或是激动地颤抖着.感受着他在自己的控制下逐渐变得艳丽丶淫靡.,征服他的欲望就即将灭顶.但现在还不行.,他还没向自己祈求.,那么就不会给他所想要的.发现自己果然如他说的一样是个坏心眼的男人便嘴角微扬.,更加坏心眼地伸出舌头舔着他颤动的睫毛.  
市丸银是个欲望接近于零的男人.,对任何人任何事都不执着.,所以他的脾气丶耐性一直都很好.哪怕是多年前潜伏卧底的时候.,除了要戴上笑脸面具做自己讨厌的事以外.,其他也没什么让不满意的.但是现在.,他非常不满意非常讨厌.,不耐烦地叫着男人的名字"蓝染..."  
"恩.?银.,我在"  
听着男人游刃有余丶气息稳定的话语.,如果不是他的声音低沉似鼓.,他的舌头在自己的左耳不断搅弄进出.,他的右手指拉扯着自己的舌头抚摸着口腔.,他的左手指抠挖拨弄着自己的左胸快感点.,市丸银不会知道男人是故意在挑衅他.真的被这种执拗着只玩一边从而逼迫他开口的恶劣态度给气到浑身发抖.  
"蓝染."  
半张开的细长双眼.,不满与愤怒在灰蓝色的眼睛里流窜着.然而这对于蓝染来说无疑是勾人心魄的挑逗.,让他想要对市丸银做更多更多残酷的事.于是他继续装作什么都不知道.,把市丸银已经被撩拨到全身火热发红的身体再次困于怀中.  
"喂.,蓝染."  
不听不回答只正面回以微笑.,蓝染抬起上半身让市丸银的背顺着自己的身体反向下滑.俯身吻着他不再被碎发挡住的额头.,就那样贴着他的鼻子丶嘴唇丶下颌丶脖颈前进.  
"蓝...染...你有完没完..."市丸银动摇了.,这样的蓝染一定会不达目的不罢休.他一定会用各种方法让自己开口说出他想听的任何话.,做出他想要的任何事.  
"蓝染.!"  
左胸快感点被口腔包裹的事实比想象中来得更刺激市丸银已经岌岌可危的神经.舌头不断地来回舔舐着整片左胸.,弄满唾液后才罢手重新戏弄快感点.将其用牙齿叼起来后在齿缝中滑动.,舌头一直顶弄着前端.,模糊了快感点的痛处.,也模糊了快感点的兴奋.偶尔松开牙齿.,嘴唇用力吮吸住整个点向上拉起.,直到快感点因距离极限滑出湿热的口腔.身体自顾自地扭动起来.,男人好像笑了一声.,但不太确定.他仰头不断喘息着.,手指深陷进身下的皮沙发.,上面已经被指甲划出了几道痕迹.大脑努力集中意识抵抗蓝染带来的毒.虽然仅仅只能做到不让呻吟出口罢了.  
蓝染再次在市丸银的左胸快感点一下又一下地拉扯着.他抬头看了一眼即将沉没进自己洒下的欲望中的银.,计算了一下.,露出了胜利者的微笑.伸出舌头快速地拨弄着顶端.,它的主人如预想绷直了背.然后.,只要自己用犬齿的尖端刺进他快感点顶端的洞中...啊.,没错没错.,它的主人的身体就会弹起来向上挺起.那么接下来的是...蓝染不再戏弄左胸.,他的舌头又开始向前进.刚才被自己穿好的浴袍在舌头到达前一点点地被拉来.没有瘦也没有松弛.,挺好.这是蓝染用舌头在市丸银的肋骨和腹部的探索下得到的满意答案.他的银没有说谎.,否则这具白皙健壮又性感的身体在自己这种放任性的掠夺下早就凋零干枯了.就像很久以前.,在那个毫无进取的尸魂界时.,银的身体曾一度见骨.,虽然从精神状态看不出来.在发现是因为身体结合后所带来的副作用.,他终止了这个行为.即使被逼到绝经.,蓝染也克制住了欲望.,拥抱着银睡觉缓解下便行.从那时到现在.,有多少年没有吸食过市丸银的味道呢.?以前他的银还是个少年呢.,现在都已经是青年了呀.  
"蓝染.?"市丸银在恍惚中突然得到了释放.,他垂眼看着在自己肚脐附近作乱的人.,伸手摸着男人的脸."你怎么了.?"  
被市丸银的呼唤拉回神的蓝染.,握住贴在脸颊的恋人的手蹭着."我想起少年时代的你了.,银."  
"恩.?"市丸银想从蓝染的身下离开.,却又被蓝染压了下来.  
蓝染亲吻着银的手掌丶指尖丶骨节.,"味道变了."舌头穿过指缝.,"虽然还是银.,但是却更加让我饥饿."  
"你在说什么傻话.?蓝染."市丸银抽回被蓝染舔得全是唾液的右手.,紧握着放在胸上.  
蓝染舔吻着市丸银平坦的小腹.,拉开银被浴袍挡住的最后一点的身体部位.视线立刻缠绕上他的欲望.,手指也不甘落后的交缠上去."我的"  
"别碰..."市丸银曲起双腿扭动起来.,想要挣脱开被蓝染左右的欲望.,无论是身还是心的欲望.  
蓝染松开手指.,双手分开银交叠在前的双腿.右手抚上的银右大腿.,脸贴着银的左大腿内侧舔吻着.,视线依然紧紧抓着银已经有些湿润的中心不放."银."  
"恩..."市丸银再也忍不住.,低吟出声.似着迷般.,开始吮吸着还留有蓝染唾液的右手.  
"银..."蓝染的右手在银的右腿和左腿内来回用手掌抚摸.,指尖轻点.,指甲刮滑.途径中心点时.,恶作剧般的碰触或错开.左手圈住银的左腿.,在腿根处刻下数不清的吻."银.,我的."在腿根和中心点之间狭小空间.,蓝染加重力道吮吸.,双手把银的双腿向两边压下去.,让银的身体彻底在自己身下打开.,吐出的气在银的中心上挥散不去."银."  
"蓝染..."酥麻到眼泪从紧闭的双眼中滑过.,左手掩住双眼.市丸银彻底被拖进了蓝染给予的欲望中."蓝染啊..."  
"银.,我在."蓝染明白银现在忍耐得非常痛苦.,中心点的最高处一直渗透着水珠.舌头像猫咪似的舔舐着银中心点附近的毛.,把它们弄得湿湿的.,就像是被银自己的水珠打湿似的.看着成品如自己所想.,蓝染这次的重点转移到了会让银更加焦急的地方.  
"蓝染..."市丸银痛苦地呼唤着.,带着欲望带着祈求.  
然而蓝染没有回答他.  
"蓝染.!"市丸银睁大双眼.,腰部高挺起来.他万万没想到蓝染会这样.,这是...舔弄后习惯性的咬一口.,然后含着又往外吸.,直到再在吸不出去又顶弄回来.,反复用舌头戳弄各个角落.,然后又用牙齿摩挲着...这不是...市丸银颤抖着不敢相信."你在干什么.?"  
卷吸一口后.,"接吻.,和银"  
"混蛋.!"  
蓝染轻笑一声.,又开始他的施虐.  
市丸银觉得自己的囊袋仿佛变成了嘴.,正和蓝染交吻着勾缠着.,像平日那样.,也像情动那样.这个认知让全身都抽痛起来.,想要被蓝染那样对待.,想要蓝染.,想要他更加特别的对待.  
"蓝染.,疼爱我吧..."市丸银双手战战兢兢地拦上蓝染的腰.  
终于等到这句话的蓝染.,心满意足地放开嘴里柔软.直起身.,将身下已经泪眼迷蒙的市丸银抱在怀里.被自己欺负得真惨啊.,左边的乳头比右边的肿了两倍.,脖颈的红痕还未消去嘴角的唾液有干了的和还湿着着.,身体的左侧遍布吻痕.,真可怜.心疼地舔掉还挂在银睫毛上的泪水."想要哪里被疼爱.?银"  
"平时的那里."  
蓝染扯掉还围在自己腰间的浴巾.,双手揽住银的腰往上一带.,大大方方的把自己的分身插于银的双腿间.,与银的靠在一起.  
"不是这样...不止这些..."银头后靠着蓝染的脖颈叹息着.,控诉着.  
"银.,说清楚."蓝染哄诱着.,分身在银的腿中慢进慢出."银的哪里想被疼爱.?想被怎样的疼爱.?想被谁疼爱.?"  
市丸银抓起蓝染手往自己身上抚摸去.,呼吸急促地偏过头.,视线飘忽不定地在客厅旋转.,然后一道橙色闯入眼帘.  
那是什么.?这个想法还没在脑海里形成.,视线就已在一片橙色里恢复了清明.  
"银.?"蓝染正在享受着恋人的不由自主.,正计算着之后要如何这样如何那样.,心里兴奋得血液都在加速流动.然而这样的乐趣却戛然而止.,恋人一动不动.  
"柿饼.?"市丸银无意识地呢喃.  
"什么.?"蓝染不觉得现在的情况能和柿饼扯上什么关系.,但隐约觉得这并不是个好苗头.他深知市丸银极少的爱好和执着里柿饼是唯一双重上榜的高等级存在.  
"想吃..."市丸银放开蓝染的手.,不知道从哪里来的力气坐了起来.,慢慢地从蓝染怀里移出.  
蓝染眼见市丸银在脱离自己控制的最后边缘.,心慌地一把将一只脚已放在地板上的人拉住."银.?"  
"我想吃柿饼了.,蓝染"市丸银手里已经拿起了一块柿饼.  
输了.!蓝染看着回头盯着自己的市丸银.,比任何时候都更加确定一切都结束了.那双眼.,那张嘴.,弯曲的弧度都在清楚都告诉他.,市丸银醒了.这个现实让他不知该如何反应才能像自己般地呆愣住.  
"你也吃吃.,蓝染～"市丸银坐在羊毛地毯上.,撕开一块柿饼.,一半放自己嘴里.,一半侧身放进跟木头一样的男人嘴里."好吃吗.?嘿嘿."  
蓝染机械地嚼着柔软的柿饼.,甜的.看着赤裸着身体一脸满足吃着柿饼还对自己笑的恋人.,非常甜."好吃."手指探了下那个埋头与柿饼作战的人的脖颈.,温度有点低.把浴袍为恋人穿好系上带.,揉揉细软的头发"我去给你泡茶."  
"恩.,麻烦你了.,蓝染"市丸银回头笑着看了一眼就算已经把下半身裹进浴巾里.,却依然能看见昂扬形状的蓝染.,转回头打开电视.,不怀好意地哼笑着"你别偷偷处理.,请让它自然软掉哦."  
"恩.,这个只能用你处理.,银."蓝染一边往厨房走一边笑着答应.这次的失误让他得到很好的教训."柿饼是吧.?"蓝染双臂交叠于胸前.,眼睛在没有眼镜的遮掩下闪烁着光芒地看着火炉上烧着开水的壶.,头脑飞速运转.,等一切都弄好后.,欲望也低头了.  
"茶好了.,银"蓝染端着茶走向客厅.  
对自己已经发生改变的未来还未知的市丸银笑呵呵的招呼着蓝染.,蓝染对于这样无知的银心生爱怜.  
我的银.,还只是个孩子呢.

 

之后很长一段时间内.,蓝染在情事前会把家里所有的柿饼都藏起来.又在另一段很长的时间内.,市丸银得了柿饼恐惧症.,家里一粒柿饼沫都没有.后来还是蓝染花了巨大心血才上市丸银重新捡起对柿饼的初衷.  
不过这都是后话的后话了...


End file.
